User blog:CookiesNWaffles/Q
This, is a blog for you to ask some questions and I will answer them based on my experiences! Just go ahead and bombard me with questions! I'll be more than glad to answer them! Eah of my answering sessions will be between 1500-2000 hours everyday (in Singapore Time, I don't know how to put that on Global clock.) Anyways, if you have any questions, just ask me @ the comments page. :D (Being truly inspired by Wheaty) Questions: ---- Q: What is your favourite cookie brand? ~DSZ9 A: Famous Amos. Talk about Amos Lee XD Q: Favourite and least favourite chapters/songs? ~DSZ9 A: Favourite chapter is Chapter X, Least favourite is VI. Favourite song (in Cytus): Halcyon, least favourite is Secret Garden. ---- Q: Why am I named 'Poly Terra'? ~DSZ9 A: I used to play a game called Valkyrie Crusade. There, I frequently altered between these 2 names, Poly and Terra. I decided to merge them together as a username and join the wikia for Valkyrie Crusade. But I was lazy to create a new account for Cytus Wiki, so I stayed with this name, unless I can change my name in future. I'd name myself 'PolygonalWaffles'. ---- Q: A place I would live in? ~DSZ9 A: With my family in Malaysia. It may not be as safe as SG, but I'd rather spend my time with my relatives there. Blood is thicker than water. ---- Q: Chunky/Crispy bacon? ~DSZ9 A: Crispy one, like that guy who created cloche. Btw, that artist is named Qrispy Joybox. :D Q: Anything other than Cytus/Deemo? ~DSZ9 A: Tap Tap Revenge, osu!, Jubeat and much more. Even a bit of beatmania IIDX. And... Summoners' War by Com2Us Korea. :D Q: Can I be added in Valkyrie Crusade? ~Cindy Serenity A: Unfortunately, no. I've stopped playing this game already. Well, I was level 90+ in the game when I 'retired' from Archwitch Business. I had a Maxed Magma.. Too bad. ---- Q: Favourite Cytus: Alive song? ~Cindy Serenity A: Tied by Loom and Vanessa. I want to record my voice in Loom... XD Q: Songs I would want to be in Cytus? ~WheatyTruffles A: I would say, most of them are in IIDX and of insane difficulty: 'Mei', 'Go Beyond!!'. But still, all of these have lots of rush notes. Also, a song called 'Diavolo' (rush note), The 'Rose series' in Taiko No Tatsujin (The Black, The White, and the Purple). So WheatyTruffles, you wanna try it? BlackXWhiteXPurple. XD Q: What phone/tablet I use to play Cytus? ~MrGZJcool A: iPad 2. It's been 3 years since I had it, but the battery power runs out really quickly. Just 100 songs mean 1 charging needed. ---- Q: Personal hardest song in Cytus? ~MrGZJcool A: Freedom Dive. It's followed by L2B and L2A. Apparently, after I play 1 round of FD, I only manage 850-860K and end up getting my hands sore. Any advice? ---- Q: Why I stopped Valkyrie Crusade ~Cindy Serenity A: That's a long story. To say briefly, it's a conflict with a 'friend of mine'. I heard from my other friends that that friend keeps contacting them about playing VC. In one day, she called my friends 18 times!! I find her to be quite annoying and 'quite negative' as well. As of that conflict, I stopped playing in June. I didn't want to face her again. The memories keep flowing back... :( ---- Q: Other rhythm games other than Cytus/Deemo? ~Cindy Serenity A: I've played through osu!, Jubeat (tablet&arcade), Reflec Beat, Taiko No Tatsujin, Tap Tap Revenge, the Chinese Version of O2Jam (LINE), DDR (Passed Xepher on my first round of games), Stepmania (computer version of DDR). And more... ---- Q: A song I've MMed and I'm most proud of? ~Cindy Serenity A: As of now, perhaps it's Bloody Purity. It's mighty tough. Getting 97TP was already hard enough, so yeah. I'm proud of it. But if you do not limit the score, then L as S ranks appear once in a blue moon for me. XD Q: A song I found annoying but Mastered it? ~Cindy Serenity A: If anything, I found Entrance annoying. I could not understand the 12-note groups until recently. Even when I MMed it for good, I only had 90.8X TP. I didn't care anyway. ARRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!! ---- Q: Song that I'll never MM? ~Cindy Serenity A: L2B + FD. Nevah. Evar. Just. Rave. Like. Random. ---- Q: Impression about the three Eyes (Green Eyes, Red Eyes and Blue Eyes)? ~Cindy Serenity A: This... The songs can have great quality especially Blue Eyes. But I've not MMed Red and Blue yet. I get 1 Good all the time. But yeah, they're related for sure. You can't have Green, Red and Blue Eyes all in one go. Then later... Black and White Eyes? (Wheaty for you folks) ---- Q: What I would do to make Cytus more challenging? ~Cindy Serenity A: I would add another difficulty named 'Another' (IIDX Hardest Difficulty) with levels of up to 12. Assume that all charts are very elaborate, they'd at least have level 8. (Guess what'll happen to Freedom Dive and L2B then. XD) ---- Q: Hard level 7 songs I find hard to MM? ~Cindy Serenity A: Ask Wheaty. I'm having a same problem at the middle part of the Youknowwhat song. XD Q: My opinion about V.K.'s song, "Pure White" ~Cindy Serenity A: I'm sure you play Deemo. Overall, I didn't really listen to the song when playing it on Deemo (with loads of notes coming your way) but just a few notes I can hear would captivate me. Despite a Level 10 which is EXTREMELY RARE in most cases. But still, I don't really know much about V.K., which makes it hard to answer this. ---- Q: A song I play more in Cytus? ~Cindy Serenity A: If anything, I prefer working on the Trio from Hell and some level 9s. Preferably Entrance, Area184, Parousia, Masquerade and tough songs I try to Master. ---- Q: Left/right handed? ~Cindy Serenity A: Right handed. ---- Q: Songs I have played with one finger? ~Cindy Serenity A: YURERO. ---- Q: Which is harder, The Purified or First Gate Overdrive ~MrGZJcool A: In terms of points, The Purified has less but in terms of difficulty, First Gate Overdrive. ---- Q: Comparing Indonesia to Singapore? ~Basic1234 A: I can't say that for sure. I'd say the only difference is the flag design. And when I mean flag design, I mean not the values involved in the design, but just what you see. XD Q: Play one song and remove Cytus, or play one song everytime I play Cytus? ~Plattie 99 A: Play one song and remove Cytus. Personally, I can still redownload Cytus after it is removed. Also, I get bored playing the same song all the time. It gets me bored, and soon I'll break the rules. Also, because I can still play from my friend's device. Lol XD. ---- Q: Best Achievement in one-hand gameplay? ~WheatyTruffles A: I've only done quite a few songs using one hand. One of my better ones could be getting 890K (Close to A) on L. Le TP sucks, but I couldn't help but feel that, rush notes are my forte. It's much better than Twenty One. I gasped looking at the margin of the score. 30K difference. ---- Q: The reason for cookies in my pic? ~Minseo2000 A: Simply to put it, I love cookies (and Kookie :P). So I was a newbie when I surfed the Weekly Cytus Challenges, when I saw Semi-Squishy 3000 talking about cookies. So, I was inspired again, to change my profile pic since the default pic was super boring to look at. So, Lord Cookie may have blessed me, allowing me to get 2 Lucky Edit, namely 7000 edit and 9000 edit, one on Galaxy Collapse and one on Freedom Dive. ---- Q: Songs I have played with my toes? ~Minseo2000 A: Currently not yet. I intend to do FD with it. That will still, wait until my blisters recover (Duh, they're still there...) ---- -Poly CNW. Category:Blog posts